Reasons to become a huntress
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for the International Day of Femslash 2013, general Thalabeth fluff


"THALIA!" Annabeth exclaimed almost flying to her friend to envelope her in a hug. They hugged for a long time each enjoying being close to one another. When they finally broke apart Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her into one of the hunters tents. The goddess Artemis stood in the centre; she gave a brie nod of thanks and dismissed her huntress.

"Annabeth daughter of Athena."

"Lady Artemis."

"I have brought you here to make you the same offer I did a few years ago. Join my huntresses."

"I cannot, Percy gave up his chance at being immortal for me."  
"As you gave up yours for him, you are even. Besides you don't love him." Annabeth's face paled, how did Artemis know that? As far as anyone was concerned she was deeply and madly in love with Percy, and that's how she had intended it to stay. "I have a curious fact, one that a daughter of Athena may be aware of. In Greek times many decided that as I was a known man-hater and lead a band of women that I must be interested in women." Annabeth slowly nodded her head, unsure where this was going. "As you know the immortal gods and goddess are influenced by society. I not only became goddess of the hunt, goddess of maidens, goddess of the wilderness and protector of women, especially young girls, but also goddess of homosexuality." Annabeth's breath caught as an image made its way through her mind at the words.

"How… but I'm with Percy."

"I can see your heart Annabeth and it doesn't belong with Percy Jackson but one who bares his resemblance. I know you care for him, you care for all your friends, you don't want to watch them die. I can promise you they won't; even as we speak Lord Zeus is making arrangements. The seven of the prophecy are to be tasked with setting up a new camp, one where both Romans and Greeks will be combined. You will be needed for this, as the architect of Olympus and as the brains of the outfit, but after that there will be little room for you. I offer you a place in my hunt, adventure, challenge, friends." The last word hung in the air, implying more.

Artemis turned aside and inspected a grape in the fruit bowl. "Fate works in mysterious ways Annabeth Chase, the girl you once looked up to, loved as your new family and admired as she protected you, the same feelings you had for Luke Castellan, is lost to you but when she returns you have grown to match her age. No longer can you look up to her as a big sister or mother figure, she can be your friend, but still you have those feelings that seem different now that your older, you hope that she doesn't view you as her young charge anymore, you try to prove you can look after yourself. You have proved that Annabeth Chase, to everyone. Although sometimes, many times, the fates can be cruel, other times than can produce miracles." In her minds eye Annabeth watches as Thalia hugs her again but this time when they break away their lips meet, her heart lurches in a way it's never done for Percy. In a way that Piper says it does for her with Jason.

"It'll break Percy's heart." Annabeth stutters even as her minds eye revels in the imaginary feeling of Thalia's body pressed against hers.

"He will get over it, all men do."

"He will hate me for who I am."

"What are you that he will hate? A powerful young woman, confident, strong, wise, commanding, brave, compassionate, caring. A woman who has prevented many deaths and who has destroyed two of the greatest threats ever to face the gods, both Greek and Roman. The greatest child of Athena to have existed, chosen to bare the mark of Athena and succeed." Artemis placed a sturdy hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"I told him I loved him." Tears threatened to spill but she wouldn't let them.

"There are many kinds of loves, romantic, family, friendship, even for people you have never meet in this online age." Annabeth nods her understanding. "It would greatly please Thalia. Sometimes people are destined for each other and I fear watching you perish while she remains young will break her heart and lead to a recklessness that will be her demise. I do not wish this fate on one of my huntresses." Annabeth bows her head in recognition of what Artemis has said; she doesn't want Thalia to pass like that either.

"If it wouldn't displease you too much, Lady Artemis, may I request a few days alone with Thalia to think this over. I don't want to rush into this only to discover that it is not what one or the other of us wants."

"Of course my huntress. I will dismiss Thalia and find you in two days for your oath." Annabeth doesn't miss the possessive "my huntress" or the way Artemis will have an oath and not an answer. None the less she smiles, meaning it only to be out of politeness but her face appears to glow with happiness at the thought of being alone with Thalia for two days. She hasn't had this long alone with the dark haired girl since she was little, and that time was spent worrying for Luke's safety as Thalia cuddled the small child that was Annabeth, acting like her mother. No, this time would not be like that, so much had changed and they had a lot to talk about in light of what Artemis had told her.

They sat by a campfire they had built, Thalia slowly turning a s'more on a stick she had filed to a point, Annabeth watched the huntress out of the side of her eyes, she looked sullen, contemplating.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Huntress of Artemis." Annabeth started, not sure how to continue, Thalia turns to Annabeth, brows furrowed in a question. "You know why Artemis called me?"

"Yes, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, potential Huntress of Artemis." Thalia replies teasingly.

"Yeah, but do you know why?" A "well duh" face looks back at Annabeth, reminding her so much of Percy, her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend. Even if this didn't go well she couldn't keep stringing him along.

"You're brainy, good at tactics, good at fighting, a girl..." Thalia lists.

"Well there is that I suppose, but there's one thing you forgot lightning girl."

"Oh, and what's that wise girl?"

"Artemis is a sucker for a happy ending." Annabeth smiles and leans in to meet her lips with Thalia's. They lean back and look at each other for a while, minds reeling as they try to process what just happened.

"So... do 'ya want a s'more?" Thalia wave the stick in front of Annabeth's face forcing them both to laugh.


End file.
